The Talk
by BlameTheCharmx3
Summary: Kakashi always loved messing with his students. "K-Kakashi-sensei! Didn't I tell you to tone it down a notch?" Innocently, he smiled. "What? You ARE wearing clothes, right?" Sequel to Cramps! Go read that first! :D Slight SasuSaku. R&R please!


_GO BACK AND READ "Cramps" _

_This is the sequel (: BUT I guess it would sorta make sense without reading it... _

_STILL! Go read it! :DD (Cough and my other fics Cough) ;D_

_SO ANYWAYS!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Sadly...)**

* * *

><p>Sakura hummed softly as she lazily strolled to her destination. It was nearly Autumn, she realized, glancing at the trees that surrounded her. She stopped walking as strands of long, petal pink hair blew into her line of vision and she groaned before muttering, "It's the season of hair rapes..." Impatiently, she pushed her bangs away then continued on her way, enjoying the silence.<p>

It was soon interrupted. "EHHH!"

"Naruto?" Sakura's eyes became alert as she quickly scanned the area, instinctively in ninja mode. When she felt like no one was going to attack, she sprinted over to the training grounds, where she had heard her blond friend.

Nearing their spot, Sakura glanced around. Sitting in the middle of the field were her male teammates. She blinked. Was she late?

"Ah! Sakura!" Said girl looked up, seeing her sensei lazily waving her over. "C'mere."

Sakura nodded and made her way over, still confused. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, didn't you say to meet around noon this time?"

His visible eye crinkled, signaling that he was smiling behind his mask. He patted at the spot next to him and she sat down, "Yes, but I only told _you_ that." He signaled to the boys in front of them, "_They_ had to come."

"Why?"

"Well, Sakura-chan... Remember the incident with that nurse and Naruto and... Tampon?"

Sakura's left eye twitched as she swerved her head to Naruto. He shrunk away at her angry glare, "Yes." She narrowed her eyes at the whimpering blond before turning back to Kakashi, "I do, Sensei."

"Well," His voice was soothing and somewhat amused, "I've decided it's time to... teach them about that kind of stuff... So that kind of thing never happens again."

"Oh... okay!" She blinked, "So why did Naruto scream before?"

Sigh. "I don't think he understood."

Sakura sent her sensei a curious look,"What did you say?"

"I said," He paused, thinking for a moment, "'People BEEP by BEEPABEEPBEEP into BEEP and BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.'"

Silence.

Sakura muttered, "Such... A blunt description." She looked up, "Sensei, they probably understood... Just horrified with your... Choice of words..."

Naruto nodded in agreement and Sasuke looked away from them.

"So... They can't handle grown-up talk?"

Sasuke grunted grumpily and Sakura sweatdropped. "Erg... Kinda?"

"What about—" Kakashi reached behind him, pulling out his trusty orange book, "—I show them?"

"N-No!" Sakura gave a sigh of relief when the pervert paused his actions of finding a... suitable page to show the boys. "A-Ano... Kakashi-sensei..." She held up a hand, using two fingers in a pinching position to emphasize her point. "Tone it down a notch?"

"Hm... Alright." He put away that dreaded book and all his tense students visibly relaxed, "Since Sasuke turned into a official teenager last month... And because I like them better..."

In a flash, Sakura felt the wind being knocked out of her as a body collided with her own. They collapsed onto the ground and Sakura closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. Instead, her head was cushioned by a hand and she opened her eyes. Emerald met the onyx irises of the boy hovering over her and she blushed a deep pink, too shock to say anything.

"TEME! GET OFF OF SA—"

"You see, either the guy tops." Kakashi happily kicked Sasuke aside, ignoring the blond. He gently picked Sakura up by the arms as the boy hastily sat up. Kakashi smiled and threw her into the Uchiha's lap. Now, she was straddling the thirteen-year-old. "Or the girl tops..." Slyly, he looked at the tips of Sasuke's ears, noting how they were extremely red. "Which, between this couple, is most likely."

He saw the Uchiha's eyes narrow angrily at that comment before Sakura nervously jumped off and, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, said, "K-Kaka-sensei, what happened to toning it down?"

Innocently, he blinked, "What? You guys are wearing clothes, aren't you?"

"S-Sensei!" Her face was as bright as her hair, "Aren't you a little too far ahead? What about telling them about how girls... Have a special time of the month?"

"I did, Sakura-chan!"

The girl raised an eyebrow at the man in disbelief before turning to Sasuke, "And what did you learn about that?"

"Well... Kakashi said, 'It's the time of the month when girls are as scary as hell... Which makes me 'Piss MySelf' A syndrome where you pee in your pants because you're so afraid of that woman. Also known as, 'PMS'." Then Naruto immediately exclaimed, "I SAID IT WOULD BE A GREAT TECHNIQUE IF WE WERE ATTACKED, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance as she narrowed her eyes at the gray-haired man, "That's not right, sensei!"

"Oh..." He faked confusion, "So why don't you teach them, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh! B-But Kaka-sensei Iー"

"We'll make this a mission since we don't have training today!" Kakashi hopped onto a branch on a nearby tree, then took out his book, "I'll be right here if you need anything."

Sakura sighed in defeat before looking at her teammates, who were gazing up at her as if she was a teacher. "A-Ano... Kaka-sensei was just messing with you... 'PMS' means premenstrual syndrome... Before the period. Erg. In a way, I guess he was correct. In general, when someone says a girl is 'PMS'-ing, we're being... Scary."

A hand was enthusiastically thrown up in the air and Sakura sweatdropped, "Um. Yes, Naruto?"

"What is... a 'period'?"

"It's when girls bleed... But not because of an injury."

"And this 'tampon' thing is what makes it stop?"

Sakura smiled at the new speaker. "Yes, Sasuke. That is correct."

"Aa."

"So Sakura-chan!" Naruto shot his hand up again, "Why do only girls get it!"

"Um... Because the blood is basically from shedding of tissue... That is unneeded since the egg inside of the girl is not fertilized. Guys don't have eggs inside of them."

"How did you get an egg inside of you, Sakura-chan?" The girl wanted to let out a frustrated sigh but didn't, knowing that these two didn't have parents to tell them about this kind of stuff. And because Naruto was neglected by most people (She swears she's gonna kick their butts if it continues...) and Sasuke was totally unsociable, (Yep...) they didn't have anyone else to explain to them.

"Giー"

"She ate it, Naruto!"

"Eh? REALLY?"

"Yep! She swallowed it whole when she chugged down a bowl of ramen!"

Sakura growled at her sensei, who apparently wanted to make this mission difficult. "Naruto, don't listen to anything he says... He's wrong!"

"Oh... But he said you were the prettiest kunoichi ever! And I agree!"

"Tch. Teacher's pet." Sasuke muttered.

"Sakura-sensei! DID YOU HEAR WHAT TEME SAID?"

"A-Ano," Sakura forced a smile, "Calm down... Naruto..." She drew in a breath to calm herself before continuing. "And uh... Moving on... To uh?"

"Baby making, Sakura-chan!" Kakashi chuckled at her red face.

"Ah... Yes, Kakashi-sensei... Ano..." She trailed off, shooting nervous glances at her current students.

"Tell us what your parents told you!"

"I'd rather not, Naruto."

"Why?" Sasuke inquired.

"Because... It's not very... Helpful." They boys stared at her, "Ino told me... And I've recently been interested in... Medical related information so I have textbooks and... Yeah."

They continued to stare at her and she sighed, "My mom told me to ask my father and daddy told me that if a guy touched me, they'd automatically get me pregnant. So I should stay far away from them as possible."

They all knew that wasn't true.

Nevertheless, Kakashi laughed and said, "Well, it looks like repopulating the Uchiha clan will be easier than expected." He chuckled again as he dodged a rock Sasuke had aimed at him. "Go on, Sakura-chan."

"Okay, well! Uh. So guys... You have your thing..." Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura's face slowly grew redder and redder, "And girls have their... Things..." She waved her hands around nervously, "And then you uh." Face hot, she formed a circle with her fingers by connecting her first finger and thumb then poked the inside with her other index finger, "This?" Her voice was high, obviously not comfortable with this subject.

There was silence. Naruto was baffled (Sasuke was too but he wouldn't admit that).

"WHAT?"

Too embarrassed to go on, Sakura gave a frustrated scream and kicked the tree Kakashi was sitting on. Hard.

The man stumbled onto the ground and she angrily pointed at him, "MISSION. FAILED." Then, she stomped away.

Kakashi laughed and looked up at his male students, who were looking down at him expectantly. "Here." He took out two more of his favorite series from his pocket, "Knock yourself out."

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

"Ne, Teme." Sasuke looked at the blond as he plopped himself next to him, getting ready to open the book.

"Dobe."

"Is that what PMS-ing is?" The twelve-year-old pointed at Sakura's retreating form, who was angrily kicking at anything that was in her way.

"I don't know... I don't think I have to piss..."

**TEEHEE!**

* * *

><p><em>So... Since you guys asked for a sequel... Watcha think?<em>

_BTW... Should the ratings be different or is T aiight? o.o_

_Thanks guys! You rock!_

_You don't know how awesome I felt to have my first fanfic get 20+ reviews. _

_FIRST. (:_

_-XOXO_

_BTCx3_


End file.
